


Like we're in a movie

by crayyyonn



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, theme park fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: All Brian wants is a picture with Dowoon.





	Like we're in a movie

**Author's Note:**

> this happened bc brian (i'm assuming) dumped a crapload of pictures of him and dowoon on a theme park date, and also bc penny is an enabler. this is for you <3

Dowoon hates theme parks.

He hates everything about them—the cheerful music, the fake smiles on the performers’ faces, the crowds, the little, horribly-behaved children running about. He hates the rides, the expensive food, the fact that he has to wait ages for the toilet. He hates the orderliness, hates the way the architecture fucks with his perspective, hates the fact that he always seems to lose _something_ whenever he visits one—his favorite cap, sunglasses, and the most memorable, his car keys.

Sure he finds them eventually, but still. Dowoon hates theme parks. Unfortunately for him, Brian loves them. And Dowoon loves Brian more than he hates theme parks.

“Wait, take a picture of me,” Brian says, all but running to the life-size Bumblebee figure Dowoon could have sworn he’s already gotten a picture with the last time they were here. Still, he dutifully unlocks his phone, counting down before clicking the shutter. He then prompts Brian to change his pose.

“Hug it or something, don’t just stand in front of it.”

“What, no, that’s embarrassing,” comes the reply as Brian folds his arms across his chest, semi-pouting. He’s adorable. Dowoon clicks the shutter.

They move along, nodding to two girls who recognize them and start whispering furiously, quickly ducking into the express queue for a nearby ride. Dowoon almost regrets it when he realizes it’s the Revenge of the Mummy roller coaster—he’s not sure he can deal with the screams following night after night of having nothing but screaming fans fed into his earpiece—but takes it back when Brian ends up clutching his hand all through the ride.

Passing by the photo booth later, he sees Brian with his eyes shut, mouth open in a frozen scream, his own face split wide on a goofy grin. He gleefully buys the picture despite Brian’s protest. By the time they exit the merchandise store following Brian’s mumbled debate with himself about whether or not to buy an Optimus Prime pillow, the girls are nowhere in sight.

Plastic bag with pillow and picture in hand, they get on the escalator to head back up to the upper lot. They luck out on the way (Brian’s words), bumping into a cast member costumed as a Minion—“Dowoon, picture!” he all but screeches.

He grumbles, a token protest, because hasn’t Brian taken a million selfies by this point? Then he starts snapping away anyway, waving the Minion off when it gestures for him to get into the frame. When the handler at the side makes to take his phone, Dowoon snatches it to his chest protectively.

“No thank you,” he mumbles, the simple, familiar phrase awkward and unwieldy on his tongue. He narrows his eyes at Brian when the older man laughs at him, understands enough of his _yeah he’s camera shy_ to up the intensity of his glare. He’s not, he just hates having his picture taken, that’s all. He barely tolerates it for work. That Brian comes up to ruffle his hair fondly fails to mollify him, and he quickly pulls away when the handler informs them that they’re a cute couple.

“Not couple,” he says, before tugging Brian away in the direction of the Harry Potter section of the park, their original destination. It’s a blatant lie, obvious from their matching headbands to their interlaced fingers, but he’s too frazzled to put more effort into it. He frowns when the Minion and its handler cheerfully waves goodbye to them, artless. God, he really hates theme parks.

He slows down to a stroll when Brian protests his pace but doesn’t let go of his hand. He figures it’s the best plan of action between the crowd and Brian’s most absurd need to take a picture every ten steps with random park decorations ( _it’s a_ Universal Studios Christmas wreath _, Dowoon_ , Brian argues for what must be the most ridiculous one yet, given it’s hanging from a drinks cart). He ignores the way his heart thuds whenever Brian’s grip on his hand tightens as he maneuvers around the milling park guests, the way he sticks close enough for Dowoon to smell the way his cologne mixes with his sweat. For the first time, he’s glad he said yes when Brian suggested they spend their free day here.

Of course, the thought requires reconsidering now that it’s crossed his mind, because the minute they reach the hallowed grounds of the wizarding world, Brian is immediately gunning for the head of the Hogwarts Express. And because Dowoon enjoyed the hand holding too much to let go, he’s tugged along against his wishes, against _principle_. He detaches himself just in the nick of time, ten steps from the fixture, and lifts his phone.

“Pose, hyung.”

Waving him over, Brian says, “Let’s take one together!”

“You know I don’t like being on camera,” Dowoon replies, placid. “Now pose, there are people waiting.”

“Your entire _job_ is to be on camera,” Brian argues, but strikes a pose anyway. Dowoon clicks.

Before he can tell Brian he’s done, a cast member approaches him. He’s tall and dressed like one of those old-timey train conductors, and while Dowoon can’t hear what he’s saying, he can see Brian grinning up at him, fox eyes curved. Then the same grin is turned to Dowoon, and Brian is asking him to take a picture of them both.

And really, Dowoon doesn’t begrudge either of them for it. His hyung is excitable, friendly with everyone, and ridiculously attractive to boot. But none of those qualities make it the tiniest bit okay for said cast member to put his arm around Brian, cup his waist, hug him goodbye. Who gave him the right, Dowoon seethes as he takes the picture, uncaring if the pictures are focused or even passably composed.

Brian doesn’t notice, dragging him to the Butterbeer cart nearby once they’re done. “Tim, the guy just now, he said this is to die for,” he informs Dowoon as he hands him a mug full of golden liquid. “How is it?”

It’s delicious. “It’s okay,” Dowoon tells him. “A bit too sweet.”

He holds it out to Brian, who takes a cautious sip. His eyes light up. “Oh wow it’s yummy.” He takes the mug. “Hey let’s take a selfie. With the Butterbeer, and the castle in the background. Come on,” he cajoles when Dowoon starts to protest. “Just one, come on.”

“I said no, hyung,” Dowoon says. He heads off for the entrance of the Hippogriff ride, knowing Brian will want to ride it. When he realizes Brian isn’t following him, he sighs and trudges back, holding out his hand. Brian doesn’t take it. “Hyung, come on.”

“Why won’t you take a picture with me?”

“I take plenty of pictures with you, we just had our photobook shoot last night.”

“Yeah but that’s work. I meant outside of work. I have pictures with everyone except you.”

Dowoon shrugs. “I’m awkward in pictures, you know that.”

“Not as awkward as Sungjin hyung,” Brian argues, but lets himself be led towards the ride. He doesn’t say anything more, and Dowoon assumes he’s letting the subject drop, but once they’re ensconced in the dark waiting for their turn, he continues, “You know I won’t post them if you don’t want me to.”

Sighing, Dowoon tugs his hand out of Brian’s grip, glad for the darkness and that they’re having this argument in a foreign country. “It’s not that, I just don’t want people to think we’re, you know,” he drops his voice to a whisper even though no one around them is likely to understand. “Like that.”

“Like what?” Brian is unnecessarily loud. And annoyed. Dowoon flinches. “Like we’re together? Queer? In love?”

Dowoon blinks. In love. Brian has never said that before. Sure, Dowoon knows Brian likes him, a blind person could tell Brian likes him, but in love? That’s a bit...  

“You’re in love with me?”

Brian’s exasperated huff is echoed by a peal of sudden laughter, reminding Dowoon that they’re very much in public and shouldn’t be announcing revealing bits of information like this. Brian doesn’t seem to care much though, because he just shakes his head, tilts it slightly, and kisses Dowoon square on the lips. It’s a quick, blink-and-you-miss-it peck, innocent considering all they’ve already done. It stuns Dowoon anyway, rooting him to the spot.

“You think I go around doing that to everyone? Jaehyung hyung? Wonpil?”

With difficulty, Dowoon swallows. Then he reaches out to tug Brian into his arms, sloshing Butterbeer and all. He takes it from Brian’s hands and places it on top of the trash can next to them. “I’m really more worried about Wonpil attacking you,” he grouses.

Not waiting for Brian to argue the point, he presses a quick kiss against the older man’s temple, then another one on the high point of his cheek. “Love you too, Younghyun hyung,” he says, feeling his cheeks turn pink. So focused on hiding it, he almost fails to register the click of a camera. He leaps back in alarm, visions of being kicked out of Day6 and becoming a K-entertainment pariah rushing through his head, only to see Brian grinning with satisfaction as he looks down at his phone.

And if Dowoon gets teased endlessly by the rest of his hyungs when they see Brian’s new phone wallpaper, it’s fine. He loves Brian, after all. In fact, come to think of it, he might want to change his mind about theme parks too.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is bc i was coincidentally listening to man in a movie and also universal studios hollywood hello how could i not
> 
> yes they likely went the opposite way from upper to lower lot but hey this is fic
> 
> i basically wrote this in two hours at the end of the work day and edited it v v quickly so this is more than likely to be 110% terrible i'm sorry but thank you so much for reading!! <3
> 
> ps i hate butterbeer but love theme parks


End file.
